


Kissing Virus

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A very fluffy plot-bunny hits and the result is this drabble: James asks Lily if she wants him to kiss her, and gets a rather unexpected result.





	Kissing Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Kissing Virus

“I have a cold.”�

 

This was definitely not how he’d imagined this going. The scene had played over and over in his mind, every conceivable thing that could possibly go wrong haunting him. Except, it seemed, for this. His eyes opened, and he blinked through his wire-rimmed glasses. 

 

“What was that, Evans?”�

 

“I have a cold,”� she whispered again.

 

“Lily,”� he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’ve been looking forward to this moment for years — do you think I care?”� he bent forwards once more, then found thin air as she scooted away from him. He stared at her. 

 

“I care,”� she said simply.

 

“What?”�

 

“I don’t want you catching my cold and getting sick. It’s not only highly impractical, but also completely-”�

 

James cut her off. “Do you want to kiss me?”�

 

“I- Potter,”� she said, blushing, “that has nothing to do with anything. The simple fact of the matter is-”�

 

“Lily, is that a yes?”� he asked.

 

“I…not while I’m sick.”�

 

James grinned, cupped her smooth, flustered cheeks gently in his wind-weathered hands, and kissed her.

 

The next week when he went to the infirmary for an anti-cough potion, James was feeling better than ever.


End file.
